Our Last Dance
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Continuamos girando pelo salão sem nos darmos conta de que uma multidão se formava para nos ver. Eu já não sabia o que era certo ou errado. Eu só queria estar do seu lado e talvez experimentar algo diferente pela primeira vez na vida.


**Our Last Dance  
><strong>by Meel Jacques

* * *

><p>Nunca tivemos nada em comum, seja na vida ou em personalidade. Nós éramos como a água e o vinho, nêmesis em carne viva. Você sabia todos os meus pontos fracos e eu acreditava conhecer os seus. Como todo rival nós acreditávamos que nosso pior inimigo seria nossa queda, mas como estávamos enganados. Você caiu sozinho, e eu fui apenas um espectador do fundo da peça - aquele cara vestido de árvore que ninguém nota além dos próprios atores.<p>

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
>Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight<em>

Você sempre teve muitos amigos, mesmo que eles nunca o conhecessem realmente. Você cresceu cercado de pessoas cujos princípios estavam voltados em alianças familiares, e então você cresceu alimentando as mesmas ideias. Eu nunca te culpei, apesar de constantemente julgá-lo mal. Vivíamos de maneiras diferentes, seguindo um roteiro totalmente diferente, mas com os olhares voltados à mesma peça, com um objetivo em comum: vencer.

_You can smile-every smile for the man  
>Who held your hand neath the pale moon light<em>

Você estava determinado, não estava? Mesmo quando suas mãos tremeram e sua voz falhou. Mesmo que tentado a aceitar aquela pequena oferta que lhe livraria de todo o esforço de ensaiar para seu último ato, você fraquejou. Eu senti seu medo, mas eu sabia que por de trás de tudo o que você estava fazendo havia mais algum objetivo. Todos nós temos escolhas, Draco. Você escolheu ser o ator principal, enquanto eu fugia da responsabilidade de atuar como seu antagonista.

_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling... save the last dance for me_

Você chegou bem perto de mim com a respiração ofegante. Você estava tão ou mais terrível do que eu. A peça havia sido demais para você. Não havia mais esperança em futuro algum. Vi a suplica em seus olhos. Nós sabíamos que muitas coisas deveriam ser concertadas. Você mentiu, e mentiu novamente, porque acreditava em mim. Nós sabíamos que não estavam acreditando em você, mas mesmo com a ameaça de morte rondando-o, você manteve firme a resposta. Você negava a verdade, mesmo sabendo que era eu. Você esperava reconhecimento, ou até mesmo compaixão. A partir daquele instante eu jurei que te salvaria.

_Oh...Iknowthatthemusicsfine  
>Likesparklin'wine,goandhaveyourfun<em>

Você estava salvo agora, não estava? Todos nós. Pelo menos conseguimos sobreviver ao mundo exterior. Meu interior ainda parecia despedaçado, como se algo estivesse faltando. Senti-me mal por sentir falta da aventura, do medo, de proteger alguém e talvez de ser o herói que todos queriam que eu fosse. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava satisfeito por ter me tornado um assassino. Matei alguém que nos causava pesadelos, assombrava nossos sonhos, e mesmo assim torturava nossa realidade. Estava tudo bem agora.

Observei de longe como você estava feliz com seus amigos - tomando vinho, sorrindo e se divertindo. Nada mais nos atormentaria.

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
>Don't give your heart to anyone<br>And don't forget who's takin' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling... save the last dance for me_

Pude perceber agora que eu não fazia mais parte da sua vida. Você estava novamente envolto de Sonserinos, mesmo que mudado tanto com as dificuldades. Observei seu amadurecimento e aprendi com seus erros. Eu sabia que havia sido vitorioso, mas não havia encontrado ainda minha recompensa. Ou melhor, eu havia encontrado só não havia tido coragem de reivindicá-la. Ainda não.

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
>Can't you feel it when we touch<br>I will never never let you go  
>I love you oh so much<em>

Eu já havia percebido. Você já havia percebido. Você nunca se manifestou sobre o assunto. Nunca soube se estava enganado sobre meus próprios sentimentos, ou até mesmo sobre os seus. Por que você gosta de me torturar assim? Estou em busca de uma nova razão para viver, e eu sei que você poderia ser ela. Você sempre foi meu obstáculo e meu desafio, o que me impulsionava. A vida nunca estaria completa sem você. Como eu poderia partir para uma nova vida sabendo que nunca mais nos encontraríamos? Seriamos completos estranhos um para o outro. Eu não saberia respirar. A vida seria vazia.

_You can dance, go and carry on  
>Till the night is gone, And it's time to go<br>If he asks if you're all alone  
>Can he walk you home, you must tell him no<em>

Você me viu observando-o e me ignorou. Eu não era mais do que um passado distante. Nós não existíamos mais. Soube naquele momento que se não fizesse nada poderia me arrepender amargamente. Movi-me para talvez o maior encontro da minha vida. Você sabia, ouviu meus passos e então parou de respirar.

- Malfoy.

Você não queria acreditar que eu estava mesmo lá.

- Potter. O que o fez me dar a honra de vossa magnânima presença? – sua voz era arrastada, o tom zombeteiro, mas seus olhos não mentiam. Você não conseguiu desviar o olhar enevoado, aquele que eu conhecia e saberia decifrar facilmente. Eu poderia não saber todas as suas fraquezas, mas conhecia sua alma. Ela não estava tão sólida e gélida como a alguns meses atrás. Você estava quente, e nenhuma pessoa me fazia desviar a atenção de você. Eu não ouvia ninguém. Só existia nós dois no salão. Você aparentava ser frágil. Seu olhar escapou dos meus, mas eu não queria quebrar nosso contato. Segurei seu queixo com força.

- Dance essa última música comigo. Não vá embora sem antes me dizer adeus. – você teve medo, mas seu coração gritou. Eu pude ver pelos seus olhos que não era tão indiferente a mim quanto eu imaginava. Talvez tivéssemos esperança. Eu só precisava convencê-lo de que eu poderia ser seu mundo se você me deixasse sê-lo.

_'cause don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling... save the last dance for me_

- Por quê? – você quis saber. – Já não basta aparecer em todos os jornais? Você quer me envergonhar também? Por que fazer esse papel de bobo? Você não vai sentir minha falta, acredite. Não vamos perder tempo. Vá embora.

Fiz que não com a cabeça sem desviar o olhar.

- Não me mande embora de sua vida agora.

Tirei a gravata da grifinória e a enrolei em seu pescoço.

- Seja corajoso novamente. Não me abandone.

Draco enfrentava uma disputa mental que só acabaria quando o lado mais fraco se rendesse. Só pude observar você chegar à alguma conclusão analisando seu rosto. Apesar de você plantar uma máscara em seu rosto, eu já havia aprendido a ler suas emoções. Você respirava terrivelmente forte agora. A decisão havia sido tomada. Não precisei de uma resposta para segurar suas mãos firmemente puxando-o para a pista de dança.

_'cause don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling... save the last dance for me_

- A música já está no fim. Mesmo que não estivesse não sei se esse ritmo é muito romântico para uma despedida. – você apertou meu ombro ditando que eu deveria envolver sua cintura. Você sabia dançar, eu não, mas você queria que eu lhe guiasse, lhe dissesse o que fazer. – Não vai se mexer, Potter? Que decepção. Vou ter que guiá-lo?

Empurrei-o para trás levantando uma sobrancelha. Você sorriu verdadeiramente apreciando os movimentos. Rodávamos pelo salão graciosamente, mas vez por outra não pude evitar pisar em seu pé. Felizmente isso apenas o divertia mais.

_Oh... I know that the musics fine  
>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<em>

Você não conseguia parar de rir. Era muito divertido, não era, me ver pisando em meus próprios pés, tombando dos lados, mas sem soltá-lo. Era bom saber que mesmo que nunca mais nós trocássemos nenhuma palavra, mesmo que nos ignoremos a vida inteira, agindo como nossas posições exigem, eu possa ter lhe proporcionado momentos de felicidade.

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
>Don't give your heart to anyone<br>And don't forget who's takin' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling... save the last dance for me_

- Como você descobriu? – a pergunta foi tão vaga quanto sua voz. – Como você soube que eu precisava disso, sair um pouco de lá?

Soltei uma risadinha. Você não se manifestou.

- Eu não sabia. – Você riu como se aquilo devesse ser bom e o som da sua risada era agradável. Talvez fosse a melancolia da despedida de Hogwarts, da infância, do único lugar que nos permitia fugir do mundo real. Draco soltou meu ombro puxando a gravata da sonserina de seu smoking e enrolando-a em meu pescoço.

- Agora você pode agir como um sonserino. Então, como é estar na pele de uma cobra? O que lhe dá vontade de fazer? Algo que nenhum grifinório, por mais corajoso que fosse faria?

_So don't forget who's taking you home  
>Or in who's arms you're gonna be<em>

Eu sabia o que eu queria. Eu sabia o que Ron nunca faria, o que Hermione nunca perdoaria, o que seria imoral para um grifinório. Mordi os lábios, e isso pareceu fasciná-lo.

_So darling save the last dance for me  
>Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me<em>

Continuamos girando pelo salão sem nos darmos conta de que uma multidão se formava para nos ver. Eu já não sabia o que era certo ou errado. Eu só queria estar do seu lado e talvez experimentar algo diferente pela primeira vez na vida.

_Oh, you make a promise  
>That you'll save the last dance for me<em>

Permiti que meus dedos passeassem pelo seu abdômen. Seus olhos não pareciam mais enevoados e sim de um mercúrio escuro, eles me queimava e isso só me deixava mais excitado com o que eu pretendia fazer. Você sorriu maliciosamente passando as mãos pela minha camisa. Fiz que não com a cabeça, mas já estava abrindo os primeiros botões. Num gesto impulsivo empurrei meus dedos para cima encontrando seu peito. Alisei-o um pouco, fazendo-o ofegar, seus dedos tamborilavam por cima dos botões, mas você não conseguia abri-los. Eu não sabia se aquele efeito era meu ou ele só estava nervoso, então resolvi a situação abrindo os botões de sua camisa.

_Save the last dance  
>The very last dance<em>

Antes que ele pudesse reclamar de seu corpo exposto o rodopiei pelo salão, girando-o várias e várias vezes. Você olhava para todos como se eles fossem apenas uma paisagem qualquer. Quando minhas mãos já não aguentavam girá-lo puxei-o contra meu corpo. Ficamos próximos demais.

_For me_

Eu não sabia mais o que era ar, não conseguia prestar atenção nem mesmo a música. Nós havíamos parado no salão e aparentemente a música também, eu não saberia dizer. Você mordeu os lábios. Era tarde demais, eu já estava perdido. Já havia feito minha escolha. Quando nossos lábios se encontraram em meio a suspiros o mundo já não importava. Não precisávamos expressar sentimentos por palavras, pelo menos não naquele momento, pois os atos já falam por si mesmo. Fui correspondido, mas aquilo já era óbvio. Nesse tempo todo eu apenas buscava respostas, agora eu as tinha.

- Você não deveria gostar de mim. – você choramingou afastando-se de meus lábios. Aquilo não era justo, eu já havia esperado muito tempo por aquilo.

- Não, eu não deveria, nem você. – beijei-o novamente, mas você não aceitou. – Mas eu quero.

Você pareceu não saber o que dizer. Suas mãos pareceram ter ficado mais leves.

- Então, o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui, Testa-Rachada? – você sorriu levemente apertando minhas mãos com força.

- Sim, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – corri para fora do salão levando-o comigo.

- Fique por perto. – você zombou. É claro que você não iria para longe, mas eu tinha que lembrá-lo disso. Apertei suas mãos ainda correndo pelo corredor. Você começou a rir e eu não pude deixar de acompanhá-lo.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Faça uma escritora feliz e comentem!<strong>

**Sempre que alguém deixa de comentar uma escritora morre!**

**Click here! ;D**


End file.
